


a little bit of love

by kissbaeks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Byun Baekhyun, past chanyeol/chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissbaeks/pseuds/kissbaeks
Summary: baekhyun might be pregnant with chanyeol’s pups, but he’ll never let chanyeol’s oldest daughter forget how much they love her... even if she isn’t his.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 157





	a little bit of love

baekhyun sighs softly, rolling over to face his sleeping alpha and trying to get comfortable. he feels restless this morning, like he’s amped up on something. chanyeol fell asleep right away, which was to be expected. he’s an alpha, required by the pack to always be helping out with hunts, lifting heavy things for the omegas, things like that. not to mention, he’s been caring for his daughter since baekhyun has been feeling so horrible. the child isn’t baekhyun’s, he’s not her mother, but he loves her just the same. she might have been born of another omega, but in every other way, she’s his. he isn’t bitter about chanyeol having another mate before they reunited. he couldn’t be, not after learning that the omega had died shortly after the birth of their three pups— and only chaeyeon survived. she needs love and care from both of them, and baekhyun is happy to be a mother to her. she doesn’t even  _ know  _ that he isn’t her mother. 

baekhyun considers himself to be lucky for presenting as an omega, but the lessened workload doesn’t keep him occupied. it’s even worse now that he can’t even help the other omegas. due to his condition, they’ve all but banned him from doing anything besides helping with the cooking, claiming it’s not good for the pups if he moves around too much and does too much work while he’s pregnant. he’s nearing the end of his third trimester already and he can’t wait for it to be over. he sighs again, loudly, mushing his cheek into the pillow. chanyeol’s eyes flutter open, finally. he blinks a few times before smiling at the sight of his precious mate, carefully pulling baekhyun a little closer. he can’t hold him so that they’re chest to chest anymore, not without baekhyun’s round belly getting in the way. he has baekhyun’s head resting against his shoulder, the poor omega whimpering when the pups begin to move around within his womb like they know their father is close to their mother. chanyeol coos over his mate ever so softly, his voice sleepy and quiet as he caresses baekhyun’s soft cheeks, his back, and his mate’s swollen belly. one of his hands comes to rest at the nape of baekhyun’s neck, just as chanyeol leans in to press a gentle kiss to baekhyun’s forehead. 

“well, good morning, sweetheart,” he murmurs, cradling baekhyun close as the omega whimpers against his chest. it’s nearing three o’clock in the morning. 

“mmh,” baekhyun mewls into the fabric of chanyeol’s shirt. he’s aching already, not enjoying the movements of their pups inside of him. 

“now why are you up so early, baby?” chanyeol asks, petting baekhyun’s hair. baekhyun’s shaky little whimpers reach his ears just as his omega starts to cry. “oh, darling… what’s the matter? are the pups moving too much?”

“yes,” baekhyun sobs, clutching at chanyeol’s shirt. “it hurts, yeollie…”

“i’m sorry, sweetheart… let me go get you some water…” he lays his mate down again and gets up, going to the kitchen to fetch baekhyun a glass of water. he pads back to their bedroom clutching the glass of water, whimpering when he smells the scent of baekhyun’s distress. “here, baby. drink some of this.” 

“chanyeollie…” baekhyun cries when chanyeol helps him sit up, sobbing against his alpha’s chest. he lets his mate help him take tiny sips from the glass of water, panting against chanyeol’s shoulder when he’s done, tears rolling down his cheeks. “do you think it’s.. time?”   
“what?” chanyeol frowns, setting the glass of water down so he can hold baekhyun. “are you having contractions?”

“i don’t know!” baekhyun wails, sniffling. “i’ve never done this, yeol…”

baekhyun’s statement reminds him of how young they are. chanyeol had presented early at the age of fourteen, but baekhyun didn’t present until they were both seventeen. chanyeol mated with a different omega while baekhyun was away, trying to find himself. they were nineteen then, almost twenty. they became mates at the age of twenty-one. they’re newly twenty-four now and expecting their first litter of pups. baekhyun is a bit small, making it hard for him to carry chanyeol’s larger pups.

“i’m not an expert either,” chanyeol murmurs, kissing baekhyun’s cheek. he places a warm hand over baekhyun’s tummy, rubbing gently to calm him down. baekhyun’s belly is tight beneath his hand, much tighter than it should be, but the pressure he can feel seems to lessen and baekhyun slumps against him. “ah… i think that might’ve been a contraction, love.”

“oh,” baekhyun whimpers, “um… chanyeollie, we can’t leave now… it’s so early and.. and chaeyeonnie is sleeping…”

“she’ll be fine, my darling, i’ll get kyungsoo to watch her. i don’t want to risk your life by waiting.”

“i don’t want her to wake up scared because we aren’t here!” baekhyun whines, wrapping his arms around his swollen stomach. 

“then we’ll wake her up, buttercup.” chanyeol helps baekhyun up, holding his omega steady because his legs are aching and shaky. “take it easy, love…”

“oh,  _ god _ , yeol,” baekhyun moans, clinging to his alpha. the pain is getting to be too much for him, his entire body trembling. “if… if we wake her… yeol, i don’t want her seeing this, she’s too young..”

“it’s not anything bad, buttercup.” chanyeol says softly. “it’s natural. she’ll see it at some point, so it might as well be now. if she isn’t there, she’ll think something happened to you.”

it’s undeniably true that chanyeol’s daughter has formed an unbreakable bond with her father’s new mate, easily accepting baekhyun as her mother without knowing her real mother died shortly after giving birth to her and her now deceased siblings. she didn’t question the fact that she didn’t look anything like her mommy. she was terribly excited to become a big sister, but chanyeol was still worried that she was nervous deep down about the new pups because of how it went for his first mate. but maybe.. it was just  _ him  _ being worried. 

“but…” he lets out a loud whine, crying aloud. he clutches at chanyeol’s shirt, pressing his face against his alpha’s neck. “oh,  _ fuck _ !”

“okay, okay, just relax…” chanyeol sits baekhyun down on the bed again, instructing him to stay while he wakes chaeyeon. the little girl is so sleepy she cries, but she calms down once baekhyun holds her. she’s only five years old, he didn’t expect anything else. he keeps her in his lap and pets her hair while chanyeol stomps around collecting things. her little cheek rests against his swollen belly, same with her small hand. the pups are moving much less than usual. 

“you must be sleepy, huh?” he murmurs, watching how she nuzzles his belly sleepily. “your little brothers and sisters didn’t wanna give mommy a break. you’re gonna be a big sister soon, sweetie.”

“mommy,” chaeyeon whines softly, hugging her mother’s swollen stomach. “it’s so early…”

“i know, baby.” he mumbles, petting a hand through her hair again. “but these pups want out already. we’re just waiting for your dad to get everything ready.”

“he takes forever…” she lets out one last soft whine before falling asleep again. 

“i know…” he sighs, gently rubbing her back. he wishes he could fall asleep so easily like she did, but he’s in active labor and there’s no way he could sleep. chanyeol rushes back in with everything they’ll need to bring with them, which is mostly just comfy clothes for baekhyun and a soft blanket for the pups. 

“here, i’ll take her..” he lifts chaeyeon off of baekhyun’s lap, holding her carefully. “how do you feel?”

“i… don’t know,” the omega whimpers. he rubs his belly carefully, stiffening when he feels a weird pressure releasing. “chanyeol,  _ fuck _ , i think my water just broke.” 

“uh.. okay, let me just… get you a new pair of pants.” chanyeol digs through their drawers until he finds a soft pair of his old sweatpants, handing them over to baekhyun and helping him change. “i think we need to go now.”

“yeah,” baekhyun whines, standing up shakily, rubbing over his belly. a contraction rips through him again, but he inhales, exhales, and lets his mate lead him out. 

the rest of it is a blur, passing by until baekhyun finds himself in a bed with chanyeol behind him, propping him up. 

“you feeling okay?” chanyeol asks softly, rubbing baekhyun’s shoulder. the omega whines, dropping his head onto his mate’s shoulder. 

“i feel like i’m being torn apart!” baekhyun whines, glancing down at his belly. “chanyeollie, it hurts…”

“i know, but you’re doing so good so far…” he doesn’t really know if baekhyun is doing well or not, he just needs to soothe his little mate before baekhyun freaks out and panics. baekhyun whines softly, leaning back against his alpha mate and closing his eyes. 

“i want it to be over…” 

“i know…”

“chanyeollie!” the poor omega is nearly in tears, his eyes wide. “chanyeollie… where’s chaeyeonnie?”

“she’s with kyungsoo.” chanyeol kisses the top of his mate’s head. “focus, buttercup. you want this to be over, right? you’re doing good, baek, but you gotta focus.”

hours later, he’s successfully given birth to chanyeol’s pups. there are three of them, all tiny and soft. baekhyun is exhausted, so exhausted he just can’t stop crying while chanyeol tries to soothe him and dry his tears. he’s so sore, to top it all off. 

“baby, shh…” the alpha holds his crying mate close, rubbing baekhyun’s back. “you’re okay, buttercup…”

“chanyeol…” he whimpers, pressing his tear stained cheek against chanyeol’s chest. he probably looks like a mess, he was always an ugly crier. “it hurts…”

“do i need to go get the doctor?” chanyeol asks, stroking baekhyun’s cheek. “what hurts?”

“i’m so sore… and tired..” the poor omega’s eyes are finally starting to droop, he’s going to fall asleep soon. 

“sleep, my darling.” chanyeol kisses baekhyun’s forehead. “i’ll hold you… the pups are sleeping too.”

“wait… i want to see them,” he cries, his sleepy eyes widening. “let me see them!”

chanyeol scoops baekhyun up, carefully setting him on his feet, holding him and walking him over to where the pups are sleeping in the plastic hospital crib. they’re so small, little fluffy beans that are curled up together. they’re letting out tiny whines in their sleep, much like the ones their mother makes when he sleeps. 

“oh…” he whimpers, tightening his grip on chanyeol’s hand. “oh, yeollie.. they’re so cute…”

“i can’t wait until we see what they look like in their human forms,” chanyeol murmurs. 

“just a few months,” baekhyun says. “that’s all.”

a few months later, baekhyun finds himself with chaeyeon in his lap, listening to her ramble about all that happened before she suddenly stops. she pokes his belly, which is still soft and slightly swollen from pregnancy. he hasn’t had time to work the weight off, not while he’s trying to care for a toddler and three tiny pups. they should be shifting into human babies any day now, which has him and chanyeol incredibly nervous. chanyeol is out on a hunt, he’s been gone for a few days now. winter is nearing, so the alphas have been going on long hunts. a few of them have come back with some of the kills, but neither of those wolves have been chanyeol. 

“mommy, your tummy is so soft,” chaeyeon says, resting her cheek against baekhyun’s stomach. 

“i know,” he replies, stroking her hair. “it’s soft because i had to gain lots of weight for your brother and sisters.”

“that’s weird!” she says, giggling. “why couldn’t they gain their own weight? are they just too small?”

“because i was carrying them in here, baby.” he pats his soft tummy. “you know how uncle junmyeon’s mate said she was going to have pups? auntie joohyun is carrying them in her tummy right now.”

“did you carry me in there too?” chaeyeon blinks up at him with wide, sparkling eyes. “was i in your tummy too, mommy?” 

“well.. no.” baekhyun sighs softly. “your dad didn’t want me to tell you until you were older, but i think… i think you should know.”

“know what? why doesn’t daddy want you to tell me?” she lets out a soft whine, snuggling up to him so her cheek rests against his soft breast. 

“i didn’t give birth to you, sweetheart.” he says quietly, hugging her close. “your dad had a mate before me, you know? i know he told you about her. her name was chaeyoung, she was very nice and pretty. she died right after she gave birth to you and your sisters, baby. she and your sisters didn’t make it.”

“i had other sisters?” chaeyeon’s tiny voice is watery. 

“you did, baby. but you were all born too early and you were the only one strong enough.” baekhyun can feel the tears welling up in his eyes. he’d felt so bad when he’d heard of what happened to chanyeol’s first mate and two of their daughters. he hugs chaeyeon even tighter, kissing her little head. “your daddy did everything he could to keep you alive, sweetheart. he didn’t wanna lose you too.”

“but then what happened?” she asks softly, clinging to him and sniffling. “when did you come home to daddy?”

“i came back when you were only a few months old… you’d just shifted from a little wolf pup to a tiny little human baby. oh, you were so small.” he holds her close, rocking her as if she was still that tiny baby. “i came back from trying to find myself to learn that my best friend had started a family… and lost his mate and two pups. the first thing i did when i got back was hold you, chaeyeonnie. your dad placed you in my arms and… everything felt right all of a sudden.”

“are you gonna forget about me?” chaeyeon whimpers, clutching at his shirt. “because i’m not really your baby…”

“of course not, sweetheart…” he smooths her hair back, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “i might not have carried you in my tummy or given birth to you, but you’re still my first baby. i’m so happy i came back when i did, sweetie. you and your daddy helped me find myself more than time away from the pack did.”

“i’m glad you came back too,” the little girl whimpers, burying her face in his neck. “i’m glad you’re my mommy.” 

“i’m glad i’m your mommy too, baby.” he rubs her back, fighting tears. “don’t ever forget how much i love you, chaeyeon. but don’t forget that your other mommy loved you very much too.”

“i won’t, mommy.” chaeyeon sniffles. “i promise.”

baekhyun continues to soothe her, until a loud cry startles them both. a loud  _ human  _ cry. 

“chaeyeonnie, did you hear that?” he asks, the excitement evident in his voice. 

“babies!” she squeals, hopping up. “babies, mommy!”

the pair practically race to the nursery room, eager to see the babies. baekhyun stops at the door, slowly entering and walking over to the crib. one of the pups has finally shifted into her human form. she’s so cute, but she’s crying. baekhyun picks her up gently, cradling her against his chest and cooing softly. 

“chaeyeonnie, come meet your sister. again.” they’d introduced chaeyeon to her sisters and brother when they were newly born, while they were wolf pups. 

“which one is she?” the little girl asks, peering down at her sister. 

“chohee, baby. this is chohee.” he replies, stroking the downy hair that covers chohee’s tiny head. “the other one is minhee and your brother is eunjae.”

“she’s so tiny…” 

“i know… i’m almost afraid i’ll break her even though i’ve been holding her when she was a little pup…” 

“mommy, she’s a baby, she won’t  _ break _ !” chaeyeon giggles. “you won’t hurt her. you’re her mommy.”

“thank you for your vote of confidence.” baekhyun smiles. “i hope eunjae and minhee shift once dad comes home. he’s gonna be sad that he missed chohee shifting.”

“but he saw me shift when i was little and you didn’t! so it’s fair!”

minhee shifts later that night, proving she has baekhyun’s strong lungs when she cries loudly while baekhyun and chaeyeon are trying to sleep. chohee wakes up as well, crying nearly as loud. baekhyun ends up with two crying babies and a whimpering pup but he lets his oldest daughter take care of her brother. he sits in bed, attempting to breastfeed his baby girls while keeping an eye on chaeyeon with eunjae. he’s afraid his little boy will shift in her arms. baekhyun wishes chanyeol was home already, he’s exhausted and chaeyeon is supposed to be sleeping. 

“just pet him until he falls asleep, sweetheart,” he murmurs, glancing down at the babies in his arms. minhee’s little eyes are drooping, her cheek resting against his breast, but chohee’s still suckling. “here, chaeyeonnie, will you help with minhee? she needs to be burped… just hold her and pat her back really gently, okay?” 

he watches her with minhee, making sure she doesn’t pat too hard. chohee stops suckling soon after so he pats her back until she burps too. he takes both babies back to the crib, letting chaeyeon hold eunjae for a while longer before telling her to let him sleep. they finally go back to bed, baekhyun feeling exhausted and missing his mate. he wakes up late, immediately bursting into tears when he sees chanyeol sitting beside him. 

“so,” chanyeol says, smiling. “i hear our little ones have finally shifted.”

“not eunjae,” baekhyun sniffles, settling down in chanyeol’s lap. “minhee and chohee have.”

“chaeyeon was so excited to tell me,” the alpha murmurs, chuckling. “she said you let her burp minhee, too.”

“she needs to know how so i at least have one helper when you’re gone.”

“i don’t want to be away from you anymore.” chanyeol sighs. “but i don’t have a choice. anyways.. how are you, my love?”

“i’m alright…” baekhyun yawns, resting his cheek against chanyeol’s shoulder. “i need to tell you something.”

“you’re not pregnant again, are you?”

“no, thank god.” he sighs. “i told chaeyeon, chanyeol. i told her about chaeyoung and her sisters. i couldn’t keep it from her, sweetheart. she kept asking questions about my pregnancy and how it was when i carried her and i couldn’t lie to her like that.” 

“oh.” chanyeol is silent for a while. “i just wish she could have waited. i wanted to be the one to tell her… how did she take it?”

“oh, yeollie…” baekhyun clings to his mate, whimpering. “she asked me if i would still love her the same even though i’ve given birth to my own babies now. i told her i’d never stop loving her and that her real mother wouldn’t either.”

“i wish i’d been here,” chanyeol murmurs, hugging his mate close. “i suspect there were a lot of tears.”

“yeah… but then chohee shifted.” he sighs softly, leaning into chanyeol’s embrace. “they’re already four months, yeol.”

“i know.” the alpha says. “that’s how old chaeyeon was when you came back, my love. remember that day? you came back to us and you were so pale and skinny but you looked so happy when you held my daughter for the first time… and now we’re a family.” 

“i love you,” baekhyun murmurs, blinking back tears. “i love you so much, chanyeol. you and chaeyeon helped me find myself, you know? a month with you two helped me discover more about myself than time away from our home.” 

“i love you too, baekhyunnie.” chanyeol presses a kiss to the top of baekhyun’s head. “you’ve been so good to us. now we have babies again… and you didn’t die. i’m so, so glad you’re alive, sweetheart. for a while i thought this could be a repeat of chaeyoung but you.. baekhyun, you’re so strong and you didn’t want to go so easily.” 

“of course i didn’t.” baekhyun answers. “i love you and our children too much for that.” 

they snuggle for a while until chaeyeon comes in to inform them that eunjae has finally shifted. 

years later, baekhyun is pregnant again. chaeyeon is eleven now and the triplets are six, old enough to go to school during the day which allows their heavily pregnant mother to rest. he’s due in roughly a week, but his belly is still growing bigger every other day. baekhyun’s tummy has grown so round and heavy, even heavier than when he was pregnant with the triplets. chanyeol’s sister has joked that he’s really only carrying one baby, since chanyeol was such a big pup. baekhyun doesn’t find the jokes funny. his back hurts constantly and it doesn’t help that his swollen belly is weighing him down. at least chanyeol is there to help him with the kids and dinner and everything that needs to be done. the pack omegas don’t expect much from baekhyun anymore, knowing he’s far too pregnant to help out at this point. 

“i think we should stop having pups after this,” he mutters, glaring at his tummy. “i think four plus however many i’m carrying right now will be enough. we’ve got the start of a  _ brood _ , chanyeol.”

“a lovely brood, darling. you’re just complaining because being pregnant makes you feel uncomfortable all the time. you love the children, this attitude will pass.”

“i guess you’re right… but i’m ready to give birth. i’m tired of being so exhausted and fat. i feel like i’ve been pregnant for ten years.” 

“you’re not fat, love.” chanyeol gives his mate a gentle kiss on the cheek. “you’re doing something amazing, buttercup. you’re carrying tiny lives inside of your body and you’re so strong for that…” 

“i’m gonna go back to being weak, it isn’t so painful.” he sighs. “i think i’ve been having contractions on and off today, so it might happen soon.”

“you just let me know when we need to go to the hospital. i’ve got kyungsoo on speed dial if we need someone to watch the kids.”

“hey.. feel.” he takes chanyeol’s large hand, placing it over his tummy. “hm? contractions. i bet my water’s gonna break pretty soon.”

“just relax for now, my love.” chanyeol rubs baekhyun’s belly gently. “maybe take a nap?”

“no way. i can’t nap like this.” he rests a slender hand over his tummy, patting gently. “they’re restless and so am i. we’ll stay up until my water breaks.”

baekhyun ends up giving birth to  _ four _ pups this time, leaving them with eight children total. chaeyeon has seven little ones that will look up to her and chanyeol’s a dad for the third time. they’re all happy. life has become good for them, and they know it. 

**Author's Note:**

> right so if that was confusing let me explain things abt chaeyeon  
> so chanyeol was mated to chaeyoung while baekhyun was away and they had chaeyeon and two other pups. those pups and chaeyoung didn’t survive and baek came back to find that chanyeol had lost his mate and two daughters but had one surviving daughter. and then they seven pups! yay, happy ending  
> anyways. let me know what you think and you can find me on twitter @/kissbaeks


End file.
